Gabora
Gabora (ガボラ Gabora) ''is a uranium consuming kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gabora is a dim-witted, bestial and aggressive beast and has a ravenous appetite for uranium. History Debut: Big Trouble on Little Rock As Falcon landed down in Little Rock; there over the horizon was a fighting Silvergon and IguanaGoji. Falcon thought about joining the fight and was about to; but then she was stopped by something rumbling underground. As Falcon prepared herself, Gabora then rose out from the ground, sending Falcon back a bit. Falcon and Gabora then fought off each other in a duel. Gabora started off the fight by firing his Uranium Beam at Falcon, sending her to stagger back. Gabora then rushed at Falcon, bashing at her with his fists. Falcon in retaliation threw her vacuum gun at Gabora's head like a club, hitting Gabora in the head hard. Gabora then rammed at Falcon, hitting against her hard and sending her back a little. Gabora then advanced towards her and was about to fire his Uranium Beam at her, but then he was cut short from firing his beam at Falcon as Kashima C then arrived, firing her arm cannon at Gabora. Gabora then roared and charged at the two and then fired his Uranium Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's location, causing a small explosion. Kashima C and Falcon leaped out of the way from explosion and then got into battle position. Gabora then fired his Uraniuam Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's area again, but this time the two were able to fly away and avoid the beam in time; Gabora looked up at the two and then growled. Kashima C and Falcon then swooped down and both kicked at Gabora, hitting him hard and sending him rolling across the ground; Kashima C and Falcon then landed down. As Gabora got back up he charged at Kashima C and Falcon again, this time his head was armored, now like an armored drill. Gabora then thwacked his head against the two, hitting them hard; causing Kashima C and Falcon to fall over. Falcon then got back up, sucked up some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun, and then shot it at Gabora like projectiles. Kashima C then shot her arm cannon at Gabora, however this only further enraged Gabora, who then fired his Uranium Beam and swept it across to hit Kashima C and Falcon; Kashima C and Falcon then flew up, barely avoiding it. Gabora chased the two further onto the battlefield and then opened fired at them by blasting his Uranium Beam at both the flying Falcon and Kashima C, shooting them down and causing the two to land next to IguanaGoji and Silvergon's area. Kashima C then ran up at Gabora and hit him using Angel Jet Cutter at his chest, sending him back a bit. Gabora was hit badly the attack and then burrowed underground for a bit, only to comeback and ambush Kashima C; grabbing her and then throwing her at Falcon; causing Kashima C and Falcon to then both collide into each other. Falcon wasn't just about to give up yet though and flew high in the sky and then came flying down to punch at Gabora's gut, hitting him hard and rolling over. Falcon then sucked up in some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun and shot them at Gabora. Enraged, Gabora then unleashed a powerful Uranium Beam towards Falcon, but then Kashima C flew in and unleashed her powerful laser beam from her Mystical Guitar at Gabora's Uranium Beam, causing a beam war to occur. Gabora and Kashima C continued their beam fight until both of their beams explode on them, sending them both back. Gabora slowly got back up, but then he was kicked by Falcon, sending him upwards and then attempted to attack back at Falcon by charging at Falcon like an angry bull; but then Kashima C came up and then fired her ultimate attack the "Sweetheart's Bash", hitting Gabora and sending him flying far away from the battlefield. Defeated, Gabora then burrowed away underground, retreating. Of Magnetism and Uranium Later, Gabora teamed up with Galban to destroy Yokohama. Gabora made his presence know when he burst up from the underground at the beach, scaring off the birds and chasing FlamingoMask for a bit. Then Red King came out and challenged Gabora. Gabora then fired his Uranium Beam at Red King, not just hitting him but also sending FlamingoMask off balance and landing down to the ground. Red King then charged through the beam and rammed into him; and then smashed his fist into Gabora's face, quickly following up by slamming his tail on top of his head. Gabora was hit and then rammed back at Gabora. Red King then snarled at the ram, smashing his fist in a downward arc into the top of Gabora's head. Gabora then turned head into like an armored drill, ramming it at Red King with it. Red King was hit by the drill, sliding back a bit. Red King then retaliated by turning around, slamming his tail into said armored drill. Gabora then stepped on Red King's tail and then fired his Uranium Beam at Red King; Red King snarled in pain, turning around and backhanding the beam right back at Gabora; Gabora was hit, sent staggering back. Red King grabbed a hold of Gabora and lifted him up, slamming him down back first into the ground. Gabora then burrowed underground and then emerged back up, ramming at Red King at full force. Gabora then headbutted Red King. Gabora was hit by the attacks once more and then pounced on Red King. Red King then began to wail on Gabora; bursting forth and smashing both his fists into the sides of Gabora's head, following up by slamming a knee into him, sending Gabora flying into a few buildings. Gabora then got back up and then fired his Uraniuam Beam around at Red King's area, causing some minor explosions around him. After that, Gabora burrowed underground and reappeared in front of Red King; then throwing a boulder at Red King. Red King just ate the boulder; Gabora then ran up at against Red King and punched him in the gut. FlamingoMask was then thrown into the area; with Galban now joining in on the fight. While FlamingoMask was sent flying down, Red King fortunately caught FlamingoMask and helped him back up. The fight then all came together; with FlamingoMask and Red King now both facing off Galban and Gabora. Galban and Gabora then both fired their electric lasers and uranium beam at FlamingoMask and Red King, also creating some explosions around them. Red King blocked the blasts, but was still snarling in pain at them though while FlamingoMask was doing his best to block them. Red King then roared loudly and charged forth at Galban and Gabora, slamming both of his arms into the two and bringing them down. FlamingoMask then crouched down and fired a light beam at the two bad monsters's area; creating an explosion around them. Red King then turned around and opened his maw, firing out multiple rocks out at Galban and Gabora, catching them up in a rock explosion. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail against both Gabora and Galban hard. Gabora had enough and then burrowed underground, retreating. Mothra Taro's and Snowflake's Island Adventure Later on, Gabora appeared out from underground along with Sadola at an island to attack Snowflake and Mothra Taro. Gabora started off his attack by blasting his Uranium Beam at some trees and then spotted Snowflake; Gabora then charged and rammed against her. Snowflake retaliated by firing an atomic fireball against Gabora; forcing Gabora to stagger back. Gabora blasted his Uranium Beam at Snowflake's face; Snowflake staggered back before turning around and then hitting Gabora with her tail. Gabora shielded his face with armor petals, protecting him from the tail slam; following it up by then ramming at Snowflake at full force with armored petals on head, acting like a rhino. Snowflake responded by blasting an atomic beam at Gabora; slamming Gabora against a hill. Gabora then burrowed underground before he could get hit by the second round, burrowing quickly. As Snowflake searched for Gabora, Gabora then reappeared and tackled Snowflake. Snowflake then picked up Gabora and threw him at Sadola; causing the two to collide. Mothra Taro then sprayed some silk on them, as they seemed to be defeated, but then Sadola and Gabora both got back up; Sadola charged at Snowflake. After Sadola's defeat, Gabora charged at Mothra Taro, but then Snowflake blasted her atomic breath at Gabora; sending him skidding across the ground and slamming against a dirt wall, then falling over unconscious, defeating Gabora. The Creation of Monster Islands Gabora later went and lived on Monster Island and was one of the many kaiju to witness the creation of the new Monster Islands. Gabora would then go live at Monster Island Gamma, in where he lived peacefully at. The Glokers vs. Monster Islands: Great Kaiju Purge Gabora was among the many monsters on the Monster Islands to partake in the fight against the Glokers. Gabora spotted the Gloker Mother and then ran off to tell other kaiju on the island with Sadola. Gabora and Sadola then appeared at Gomora's meeting on Monster Island Gamma, where IguanaGoji also appeared and he and Gabora waved to him. During the battle against the Gloker Pawns, Gabora fired his Uranium Beam at several Glokers, taking some down. Later on, when Gomess was freed, Gabora greeted him back. Gabora along with Gomess and Sadola then tried to fight off Gloker Bishop to which Gloker Bishop then smacked the three kaiju away. After Gloker Bishop was slain, Sadola, Gomess and Gabora cheered and then went aways, heading elsewhere on the island. BirthGoji vs. Ghidestroyer: Farewell! Gabora was one of the many monsters seen cheering on BirthGoji and celebrating his return to Monster Islands, along with Gomess and Sadola. Later on, Gabora, Gomess and Sadola all attended Gomora's funeral. The Ghidorahs Gather Gabora reappeared in RP where he was present along with Sadola, Gomess, Gabara and Zilla Jr. in hearing BirthGoji's speech about the Ghidorahs and how they should be alert and do something about it; Gabora understood and saluted. He then left along with Gomess, Gabara and Sadola. Abilities * '''Uranium Beam:' Gabora can fire a light blue Uranium Beam from his mouth, medium in strength. * Armor Plates: The plates that surround Gabora's head act as head armor. They can enclose and make pointed shape ideal for burrowing. * Burrowing: When the plates that surround his neck are closed, Gabora can burrow underground at moderate speeds. Weaknesses * Torn Petals: If Gabora's armor "petals" are torn off, Gabora suffers extreme pain. If enough petals are torn off, he will die from shock. Trivia * For his debut, Gabora was originally set to debut in a RP where he would have fought FlamingoMask, but this was changed into him fighting against Kashima C and Falcon instead. * The Kaiju "Raiju" from Pacific Rim bears a resemblance to Gabora, having three-jawed head armor that encases its smaller, real head. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Becoming Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)